


The Mark Of The Vampire Princess

by HiddenDirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band), Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: Action, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Heartbreak, Humor, Mystery, Protection, Romance, Tears, Teen Fiction, fan fiction, one direction - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDirectioner/pseuds/HiddenDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana thought she was a normal girl. But on her 16th birthday something happened. She got a mark on her back. Her parents knew what was coming. </p><p>They send Diana to her palace where she meets her real parents but they are in great war with the 'Immortal Suckers' also known as evil vampires. </p><p>But what happens when Diana starts to fall in love with one of the evil vampires. Harry. Harry does the same back. But will they work out? Or will they each get hurt by enemies and friends? Read more and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Characters

 

Diana- Vampire (Good, Princess)

Jasmine- Vampire (Good, Queen)

Andy- Vampire (Good, King)

Lucy- Human (Good, Diana's adoptive Mother)

Mark- Human (Good, Diana's adoptive Father)

Harry- Vampire (Evil, Prince)

Louis- Vampire (Evil on Harry's side)

Liam- Vampire (Evil, on Harry's side)

Niall- Vampire (Evil, on Harry's side)

Zayn- Vampire (Evil, on Harry's side)


	2. The Mark Of the Vampire Princess What The?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm A Vampire

I woke up. Today is my 16 birthday yay. Another year older. I got dressed and made my way downstairs.

"Happy birthday" my parents said. I squeal in excitement. I hugged them. They handed me presents. I got some amazing gifts. My parents are the best. They have been there for me. I am so lucky to have parents like them.

Later that day family and friends came around. I started to feel sick. "Di are you okay?" Aston asked. I nodded. "Yeah" I said and it went black.

 

Mark (Dad's) POV

Diana fainted. "Diana" Lucy said. We ran towards her. Oh no its starting. Her mark is starting to appear.

I picked Diana up and carried her to her bedroom where I laid her down. When she wakes up she needs to leave. Lucy cried in my chest. "Shh..." I whispered. I knew that Lucy didn't want to let Diana go. But we had to. We were interested by her parents. Her real ones to look after her until she is 16. She was the best thing that could happen to us. Lucy couldn't conceive we tried everything.

 

No one's POV

17/04/ 1997

Lucy was crying so hard when she couldn't conceive,. Mark and Lucy had been trying for months and nothing, so they went to the doctor and she told us that Lucy couldn't have kids. They decided to adopt a child. When they were about to leave a knock came at the door. Mark answered it. It was a young couple with a baby in there arms. They must have been 19 or in early 20's.

"Can I help you?" Mark asked.

"Can you look after our daughter please" The lady said.

"Im sorry we can't take you child" Mark said.

"What my Wife Jasmine is trying to say is our daughter is in a lot of danger and well we have to keep her safe please" the man said.

"Sweetie you just said we can't take someone else's child when we are going to the orphanage today" Lucy said.

Mark thought for a minutes.

"Can we know your names first?" Mark asked.

"I am Jasmine and this is my husband Andy" Jasmine said.

"Nice to meet you I am Mark and this is my wife Lucy" Mark said.

Jasmine smiled. She placed her daughter into Lucy's arms. She must have been about 4 weeks old.

"What is your daughters name?" Lucy asked.

"Diana" Andy said.

Jasmine took off her necklace and put it around Diana.

"On her 16th birthday she will find her destiny. Her destiny is to rule the kingdom but right now she is in danger" Jasmine whispered.

Jasmine and Andy told them who they really were. "Please look after our daughter. Thank you so much. After her 16th please bring her to the palace. I know it's too much to ask but we couldn't bare watching our daughter Diana get killed" Andy whispered.

Lucy and Mark nodded. Jasmine and Andy kissed Diana's forehead and left. Mark shut the door. "We got a child" Lucy said. Mark nodded. Lucy looked at the necklace.

 

"Diana, 

This Is the Mark Of The Vampire Princess. On the day this will start to show. You will then be in so much danger. Please keep safe our little angel. Love mum and dad"

 

Lucy smiled at the note.

 

Lucy's POV

I smiled and remembering what happened that day. It was the best day of our lives. The next day was tough. We had to wait around. Diana woke up. "Mum and dad" Diana whispered.

"Here sweetheart" Mark said. Diana sat up. "We have something to tell you" I said.

Diana nodded. We told Diana everything. She stood up and took her top off. It's the marking on the necklace. "Your mother Jasmine put this around your neck when she brought you to us" I whispered and handed it to Diana.

Diana grabbed it and read the back. She had tears. "I have to leave" Diana said.

"Yes sweetheart. We hate the idea too but we promised your parents" Mark said.

Diana nodded and started to pack. We helped. Diana put another top on. I hugged Diana and cried. "I will miss you pumpkin" I said.

"Miss you too mum" Diana said. Mark tried to be a man but he broke down. "Come here sweetheart" Mark said. Diana walked into his arms.

"We love you don't ever forget that. And please come and visit" Mark said. "I will papa" Diana said.


	3. The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't matter what you are on the outside. The inside is what matters the most

Diana's POV

I got to the palace doors. I was nervous. I am meeting my real parents. I knocked on the door after taking a massive breath. A lady answered it. "Diana" The lady said and hugged me tightly. Okay.

Mark walked up. The lady and I pulled back. "Diana this is your real mother Jasmine" Mark said. I nodded slowly. Now I had to get to know my real parents. This is going to be hard. Then a man walked up. "Diana my dear daughter" The man said. I looked at Mark. "And your real dad Andy" Mark said.

I hugged them both. We pulled away. Mark walked closer. "Alright be safe okay and I will be here if you need me just like Lucy" Mark said. I smiled and said, "Thank you papa."

Mark kissed my cheek. He hugged me and walked off to the car and drove away. Tears fell. A butler came down and carried my suitcase to my room. Jasmine, Andy and I started to talk. Maybe this isn't all bad.

"You are so beautiful" Andy said.

"Thank you dad" I whispered. Should I call him dad? I have two dads and two mothers. 

Jasmine hugged me. I smiled. Her hair and eyes were like mine. I wondered why Lucy didn't have hair like me. Now I know. "I see you wearing the necklace" Jasmine said.

"Yeah Lucy gave it to me today" I said. Jasmine smiled. "We are sorry we gave you up but we are in battle at the moment with an evil group of vampires" Jasmine said.

I nodded. "Lucy told me that something was going on and you guys didn't want me to get killed today" I said. 

 

Harry's POV

I was talking to papa. Louis ran in. "King Robin and Prince Harry" Louis said.

"What?" We asked.

"The princess is back" Louis said.

I looked at dad then Louis. "What Princess?" I asked.

Robin punched the wall. "She was supposed to be living with her human family until we destroyed the palace" Robin said.

"What is going on?" I asked a little confused.

Robin looked at me and shook his head. "Jasmine and Andy had a child 16 years ago and they took her away to another family so they could protect her. Now she's back and there is no way we can destroy the palace with her around" Robin said.

I got mad and smashed the wall. "Why didn't I know about this?" I asked. 

"I'm sorry son" Robin said.

I was still mad. "Sorry doesn't cut it. I HATE YOU" I shouted and walked out. I can't believe he kept i from me.

Louis got beside me. "That was a bit harsh" Louis said.

I faced Louis. "He's a vampire he should handle it" I snapped. 

Louis sighed and turned and different way towards his room. I grabbed my jacket and went for a walk.

 

Diana's POV

"Mama and Papa I am going for a walk" I said grabbing my jacket.

"Okay sweetie be careful" Mum said.

I smiled. They are also so nice. "I will be bye" I said and walked out. I put my jacket on. Man it was cold. And snowing. I looked around when I bumped into someone. "Sorry" we said at the same time. I looked up and saw a handsome boy.

"Why are you out so late?" The boy asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" I said smiling.

"I'm Harry by the way" Harry said.

"Diana" I said.

"Nice necklace. What are you doing out so late?" Harry asked.

"Going for a walk. I am new to this town. I just got reconnected with my real parents. You?" I said.

"Had a fight with my dad wanted to take a breather" Harry said.

I nodded. "Well I have to go see yo around" I said.

Harry smiled. "Maybe" Harry said.

I walked off and smiled. Man he was nice. Is everyone around here nice? I don't know.

 

Harry's POV

The girl is so beautiful. Diana her name is. Man. And she is nice. Nice mix for a girl beautiful and nice. Well I better get back. I got back to the palace and my dad was standing there. I walked past him and got to my room. Where I saw the boys. "What?" I asked.

"Where were you?" Liam asked.

"I went for a walk" I said smiling remembering Diana.

"Oh really" Louis said.

"Yes I went for a walk okay" I said.

The boys nodded. I sat on my bed. We started to talk.

 

Diana's POV

I got back to the palace. I walked in and saw my parents fighting. "D get out of here" Dad said. I went to run when I got knocked out. 

 

Harry's POV

We heard shouting. "Sir we got the princess" A guard yelled. We ran out. I saw Diana and got scared. Diana is the princess. No she can't be. I love her. Like love. Jasmine and Andy ran in. "Give us back Diana" Jasmine said.

We all started to fight. A guard dropped Diana. I ran and caught her before she landed onto the ground. I disappeared down the hall. I got into my room. Locked the door and laid Diana onto the bed. When she woke up. Diana got scared and backed away. "Don't hurt me Harry" Diana whispered.

"I won't" I said.

"Your the prince?" Diana asked.

I nodded. "Your the princess" Diana nodded.

"I only found out today" Diana whispered.

"I know Louis told me the princess was back. I didn't know Jasmine and Andy had a child" I said. Diana nodded looking at me. "Diana" Andy shouted. "Scream" I whispered.

Diana nodded and screamed. "Let me go" Diana screamed. "No you bitch" I shouted. Andy ran in. I hissed. Diana faked falling unconscious. I faced Andy. We started to fight. Once Andy lost he left without Diana. Jasmine ran off too. What a great family. I closed the door again and locked it. Diana opened her eyes.

"Nice acting" I chuckled.

"I try" Diana whispered.


End file.
